


Down Time

by eerian_sadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sometimes the people who save the world have to take a little break





	

Riku lay with his head in Sora’s lap staring absently up at the wispy clouds drifting through the sky. Sora ran his fingers absently through the older boy’s hair as he stared out at the ocean waves.

“We should head back inland,” Sora said unenthusiastically. “Kairi’s probably waiting for us.”

“Yeah, probably.” Riku shifted slightly so that his gaze met the younger boy’s. “But I’m comfortable here.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Then let’s not worry about it. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“She did say something about going out with Selphie today.”

Gently, Riku removed Sora’s fingers from his hair. With a smile, he threaded their fingers together and then rested their hands on his chest. “Then let’s just wait for the sunset together.”

“Sure. Sounds good to me.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Selphie sighed as she and Kairi stared out at the little island where they had played when they were younger. “Are they coming or not?”

Kairi gave her a grin as she spotted the pair resting on the beach of the tiny island. “They look pretty cozy where they are.”

Selphie looked confused for a moment. “What do you…Oh!”

Kairi grinned again. “Let’s go get some ice cream or something. Let them have their time alone.”

“Sure. Okay. Will they be all right?”

“I don’t know of anyone who can take better care of themselves.” _Besides, they deserve to finally have a rest._  



End file.
